


Romantica Week 2020

by Defying_Gravity1108



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: 2 of the prompts are going to be full length fanfics that I'll hopefully work on lmao, I just need more fluffly and couple-like shenanigans, Im so excited and nervous aaaaaaaaaaa, M/M, Mostly Misaki's POV, Mostly Romantica obvi, Romantica Week created by ya boi qte.tie on insta, ok enough of this lets get into this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defying_Gravity1108/pseuds/Defying_Gravity1108
Summary: August 24th(day 1) - SummerAugust 25th(day 2) - RestAugust 26th(day 3) - StargazingAugust 27th(day 4) - FamilyAugust 28th(day 5) - AUAugust 29th(day 6) - WorkAugust 30th(day 7) - Soulmates
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 2





	Romantica Week 2020

108 fucking degrees. It should be illegal for it to be this hot, I mean May just ended and BAM! A massive heatwave has swarmed all over the city. Even worse, the AC in Usagi-san's apartment is blown out and maintenance won't come back until tomorrow morning. Now, I'm lying on the couch with only my boxers and a couple of crappy fan that just blows the damn air around. I flip myself on my stomach and grabbed Suzuki-san off the floor and screamed into his belly. 

"NNNnnngggh! It's so HOT!" 

"You're telling me." A very exhausted and overall annoyed voice came out of the kitchen with two ice bags. He was naked and while a part of me wanted to tell him off for being like that but I decided to can it and let it slide. He may be horny 25/8 but at least he has common sense today and knows that getting heatstroke from a quicky wouldn’t be worth it in the long run. He drops one of the bags on my back and I yelp in surprise at how cold the bag was. I turn over until I was facing the ceiling and rub the bag over my face and chest, giving me slight relief. 

On the other couch Usagi is in the same position as me but letting the bag rest on his face to calm down the redness in his cheeks. I drift off into a distant memory with Nii-chan when I was in middle school. Whenever it got hot outside we would go out to the beach and splurge on all of the frozen treats and snacks. OOoooh the snow cones. All nice and small put packed with so many flavors that you could choose from; lemon. Strawberry, honeydew, bubblegum. Hell even Raspberry. The world was your oyster when you had a cold treat in your hands. 

"I would KILL for a snow cone right now." I mumbled to no one but myself and readjust the ice bag. 

"A snow what?" Usagi-san answers in a low and defeated tone, as if he has accepted to just melting into the soft couch into a mess of sweat and nothingness. "A snow cone, I replied louder. You know those flavored ice treats that you can buy or make for yourself." I replied. I turn my body towards him and try my hardest to keep looking at his face or any other place besides...well you know. I'm not going to say it! 

"I've never heard of that or eaten it before. Is it a normal thing to experience?" 

Quickly, I sit up and give a blank stare and he stares back at me, "What?" He replies. "You’ve never had a snow cone before?" He looks at me and gives a monotone affirmation. "Should I?" 

This shouldn't have riled up me up as it should have but it DID. Which in turn gave me an idea. 

Later Usagi-san and I had come back from the nearby store and I bought some more ice but also a snow cone maker. I felt that Usagi should be able to have this experience with me considering his love of childlike experiences this might be kind of nice. I set up the machine and Usagi had stood next to me to get a better look at what was happening. Pure white cubes at the top quickly becoming shavings at the bottom in the paper cone. I poured some lemon juice on top since Usagi would prefer something sour over something sweet like me. 

I placed it into his hands "Voila one lemon snow cone." Before I made my own I sat back and waited for his reaction of my creation. A couple of licks and a scrunched up face later he was smiling at me. 

Oh that smile made this heat all the more worth it. 

"Wow! Misaki, this is amazing!" He came in for a tight hug and I felt a blush creep up on me. "Usagi-san! I appreciate the enthusiasm but it is STILL HOT. GET OFF OF MEEEE!"


End file.
